Ryoko Tanbo
Ryoko Tanbo was a young psychiatrist at Tokyo University Hospital, who had only recently gotten her MD when she met Fuminori Sakisaka, a medical student at the university who was referred to her after he was in a car accident. Ryoko could see no damage, however, she suspected something was off. Little did she know, there was substantial brain damage which, while in no way affecting his mental capacity, caused Fuminori to see humans as monsters and everything as covered in blood and gore. Meanwhile, Tanbou was also conducting an independent investigation of the strange disappearance of Dr. Ougai, and the disappearance of several infants in the university hospital. The two case would become linked when she and Fuminori's friend, Kouji Tonoo discovered the shocking secret behind the disappearance of one of their friends, Oumi Takahata. It turned out, Fuminori was in contact with an extradimensional alien that Dr. Ougai had brought into this world and named Saya. Finding out that Fuminori was working with Saya to turn humanity into Saya's species she began to hunt down the duo. Ryoko's ultimate fate depends on the decisions made by the player. She either ends up surviving her battle against Saya and Fuminori if the latter is cured of his condition or Saya succeeds in turning the human race into her species, or dies but not before taking Saya with her. Alternatively in the "best ending for humanity", Tanbo succeeds in killing Saya, but is soon after killed by Fuminori. Battle vs. Xenomorphs (by SPARTAN 119) Ryouko Tanbou climbed down a rope into the well at Dr. Ougai's cabin and turned on her flashlight, revealing the hidden entrance to Ougai's underground laboratory. Ryouko kicked down the large wooden door, causing it to fall with a dull "thud". The interior of the lab was filled with medical and scientific supplies and equipment, centered around a large operating table, which seemed to have been damaged in a unusual manner, as though partially dissolved by a powerful acid. On one end of the room was a fumehood with several containers filled with noxious chemicals inside. In addition to the scientific equipment, there were other more mysterious artifacts, some Ryouko did not know the function of. The walls were scrawled with writing in a mysterious language, and there were shelves full of books, some one complex theoretical physics, while others were in no way scientific or medical- books on UFOs, the paranomal, aliens, etc. Most disturbingly, Dr. Ougai himself lay dead in one corner, a massive wound in his chest, a Smith and Wesson 36 and a box of ammunition was lying next to his body. Also on his person was a notebook, which Ryouko examined. "After years of experimentation, the wormhole generator has been successfully constructed. In addition, I have managed to locate a world capable of supporting life. Upon starting up the generator, several alien biological entities entered within second. I successfully captured six of the alien entities, remotely deactivating the wormhole generator and leaving them stranded in a this world, in a reinforced metal cage. '' The alien species appears to have a hard, black exoskeleton, with sharp claws and a spear-like tail. More remarkably, they possess a unique jaw structure, having a second, smaller jaw within their mouth. I can only speculate on the function of this, though it may be used in handling smaller objects with greater precision than the primary jaw. Judging from their appearance and behavior, they seem to be voracious predators, likely the apex species on their world. The aliens do not appear to be truly intelligent life forms, however, they seem to have a complicated social structure, though this cannot be fully studied with only six specimens. I managed to sedate the specimens with narcozine "knockout gas" and put down one of the aliens with a lethal injection. However, all efforts to dissect the creature were foiled by a most remarkable feature of the species- their bodies are contain a powerful acidic substance which leaked out and actually dissolved about half of my operating table. I only barely managed to avoid being burned by the substance. Further examination of the acidic substance was delayed by the fact that it kept burning through my microscope slides, however, after finding a container made from a dense synthetic material containing industrial diamond, I managed to examine the substance and determine it had cells similar to blood cells. I can only assume the acidic substance is in fact alien "blood". As Ryouko finished reading, she heard something move behind her. She got out the sawed-off shotgun she kept hidden in her coat. As she turned around, she saw something move across the room. She tracked its movements. The beam of her flashlight fell on a creature unlike anything Ryouko had ever seen before standing between the destroyed operating table and a counter with a sink. It looked identical to the creature described in Ougai's journal. Without thinking twice, Ryouko took aim with her shotgun and pulled the trigger, sending a blast of pellets into the monster. Its acidic blood was released, burning holes in the concrete floor, but the creature kept moving. Ryouko fired off the second barrel. With a second, closer range impact, the alien was perforated with more shot and fell to the floor, its acid blood flowing out and forming a deep hole. (4 Xenomorphs remaining) A doorway to the right burst open. Ryouko turned just in time to see another Xenomorph charge at her. Ryouko placed her empty shotgun up in front of her, blocking a claw strike and retaliating by pistol whipping the alien with the weapon, knocking it backwards. Ryouko picked up Ougai's Smith and Wesson and fired off four rounds into the Xenomorph, killing it. (3 Xenomorphs remaining) Ryouko Tanbou grabbed a the revolver and the ammuntion and prepared to reload, but as she did so, another Xenomorph charged out the door. Ryouko fired the last round in the revolver, which slowed down the alien, but did not stop it. Ryouko instead ran into a room with metal bars that had been burned through by acid-possibly two of those things fighting. In the back of the cage was a massive machine that Ryouko had never seen before- "Was that the wormhole generator these things came through?!" Ryouko reloaded her shotgun, closing the barrels just as the Xenomorph she'd been chasing burst in. Ryouko fired, scoring a head shot, killing the monster instantly. (2 Xenomorphs remaining) After topping off her shotgun and revolver ammo, Ryouko jumped over the puddle of acid left by the Xenomorph and burst into a another sideroom. This one was taken up by a large tank that read "Caution Liquid Nitrogen" Almost as soon as she entered, Ryouko heard something move behind her. She rolled out the way in time to avoid a lunge by a Xenomorph intent on impaling her on its tail. The Xenomorph kept going and stuck its tail in the liquid nitrogen tank, instantly flash freezing itself. For good measure, Ryouko grabbed a metal pipe lying on the ground and threw it at the frozen alien, shattering it. (1 Xenomorph remaining). As the Xenomorph shattered, however, Ryouko felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to the see a sharp spear-like Xenomorph tail sticking out of her chest as everything went black. (Ryouko Tanbou killed) '''WINNER: Xenomorph' Ryouko Tanbou Kills: 4 Expert's Opinion The experts pointed out the durability and use of team work by the Xenomorphs, as well as their greater numbers. This allowed them to overpower Ryouko even with her firearms. This was added to by the fact that Ryouko is a psychiatrist with no military training. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Vigilantes Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors